DMM GAMES PC Version
The DMM GAMES PC Version of Magia Record was released on DMM GAMES on April 8, 2019. This article will guide you through the procedure for logging into the game's PC version. The PC version of Magia Record is essentially an Android emulator version, thus it is pretty much the same to Android version. But for the same reason, issues that occur on Android version also occur on the PC version, including country code mismatching. Preparation ; Do you know your account's country code? : To link your current account on your phone to the PC version, you should know its country code in the first place. If you don't know what a country code is, please read Account Transfer. If you don't know your account's country code, you can use the country code lookup service provided by Magia Record Chinese Wiki (English translation available). ; Are you in Japan? / Can you build a Japanese proxy? : If you are not in Japan, you will need to build a Japanese proxy on the network layer (most commonly, a VPN) to continue the following steps due to some restriction on DMM. : You can find free VPN servers on VPN Gate and follow its instruction to build a Japanese VPN. How to create a DMM GAMES account? To play Magia Record PC version, you need a DMM account. Because its services are restricted to Japanese IP addresses, please enable your Japanese proxy (VPN) and keep it enabled during the following steps. In the case of Google Chrome, after creating a DMM account (or logging in using a third-party account like Google), go to "Settings" of Chrome, find "Language" (hidden in "Advanced"; click to expand), add Japanese and move it to the top of the list : This step makes the browser informs the website that the user prefers webpages displayed in Japanese. Thus, the language in which the browser is displayed usually has nothing to do with this setting and does not need to be changed. If you fail to find any similar item in your browser's settings, please consider using Chrome for this time. After finishing setting the languages, click "Myゲーム" (My Games) and fill in the blanks. Confirm that you fill them correctly and then submit. : Note: Changing the preferred language is necessary because there is a bug in DMM's submission of the form. The forms can be submitted to the server only when the webpage is displayed in certain languages, or it will repeatedly inform you that the connection is "busy" now. If you fail to submit the form using the Japanese version of the page, try using Chinese (Traditional), but not Chinese (Simplified) or other Chinese variants, clearing cached files. Then try the procedure above again. How to download the game? * Firstly, download DMMGamePlayer Client and install it. Enable your Japanese proxy (skip if you are in Japan), open the Player client and log in the account you created just now. * Open Magia Record PC version official website. Click "今すぐゲームスタート" (Start the game now) and select "今すぐプレイ！" (Play now!) (Notice: Do not download the installation package here. It might repeatedly ask you to update.). You can also find and click into "マギアレコード" on the homepage of DMMGamePlayer, then click "プレイ" on the right-top. * Select to accept the ToS and click "次へ" (Next). * Now Magia Record should be displayed in "Myゲーム" (My Games) on the left side of DMM Game Player. Hover the cursor on the game icon and click "ダウンロード" (Download). It will then pop up a message box. * This step is to download BlueStacks emulator (DMM GAMES version) and bypass the restriction towards foreign IP addresses. It will be very big, so you should now decide how to download it (Players in Japan can ignore this step and click "ダウンロード" to download directly): ** If your Japanese proxy accelerates your network connection, click "ダウンロード" to start downloading; ** If your Japanese proxy slows down your network connection, please turn off your proxy, then click "ダウンロード" to start downloading after the proxy is completely deactivated. * After downloading the emulator, keep the Japanese proxy on and download the game app. Before starting downloading, uncheck "ダウンロード完了後、ゲームを起動する" (Start the game when downloading is complete) (This will prevent the game from starting right after the installation and generating a JP account before you can switch to the right VPN that matches your country code) and repeat the decision above. How to start the game? Note that you still need a Japanese IP address every time you open the game regardless of how you started the game play and what your account's country code is. But you can switch to another connection after the game is loaded. I want to link the account on my phone * Please read this step carefully. DO NOT continue until you fully understand it! Your local country code will be generated on this step and it won't be possible for you to change it later. ** If your country code is JP: Keep your Japanese proxy on (Or stay in Japan) and load the game until it displays the top page, where you can link your account on your phone; ** If your country code is not JP: After downloading the game app, keep the Japanese proxy on, click "ゲームを起動" to start the game; meanwhile, please make sure that you can view the screen of the emulator as well as disconnect to the internet at any time (physically, or hover your cursor on the "Disconnect" button). As soon as it displays "Aniplex" logo, disconnect to the internet immediately. Then, the emulator will pop up an error message on the Kyubey-running screen. Ignore the error, reconnect to the internet, and then enable the proxy corresponding to your account's country code (connect without a proxy if you are in the country/region corresponding with your country code). When the connection is stable, check your current IP address on any IP checking website and make sure that your current country/region is the correct one. Then, switch back to the emulator and click "はい" to retry until the game loads its top page, where you can link your account on your phone. **: If black screen occurs, it means your current IP address is blocked by the game server. Try switching to another proxy or connection in the same country/region. * When the top page of the game is loaded, click "引き継ぎ・連携" (Transfer/Link) at the left-bottom. Enter your transfer code (NOT your player ID) and password. Click "OK" to finish the linkage. * The game is ready to download game data now. Make sure that your internet connection is stable. You can disable your proxy if it's slower than normal connection, but make sure that your IP address is not blocked by the game server (Check by connecting to the same network using your phone), or the game may download bad files and crashes when entering certain screens. I want to start a new game account Start the game directly and click at blank space in the top page when the top page is loaded. This will generate a new account with JP country code. I am already informed "Country code mismatches" If you already received the "国コードが一致しません" (Country code mismatches) message on the PC version, it's too late to switch to the right proxy because the local country code has been generated and uploaded to DMM GAMES and it's impossible to change it. Do not uninstall DMMGamePlayer or its BlueStacks emulator for they do no store your country code or other account data. Since your Magia Record game data is stored on DMM GAMES server and removing Magia Record from your game list won't delete its data completely, now you have two options: * If your DMM account was newly created and contains nothing but Magia Record game data, you can delete the whole DMM account here: open "DMMアカウント情報" (DMM Account Information), click "退会する" (Resign) and follow its instruction. Then create another DMM account (Suitable for users who newly logged in with third-party accounts like Google and would like to log in using the same account again); * You can also create a new account without deleting the current one (Suitable for users who have used other services on DMM). After creating a new account, repeat the procedure above and pay attention to the bold texts. If the country code issue still reoccurs, please consider if you remember your country code incorrectly, or the real country/region of the proxy doesn't match the one it claims. External links * Magia Record Installation Guide - Another guide to the PC version